joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic.exe
Summary Sonic.exe is a character from the creepypasta of the same name. He was created in the void, in a gab between dimensions, making him a non-existent outsider in our universe. This creature was born out of pure dark matter in this void, and at the time he had no real namesake nor did he have an actual describable body, it was only until he learned about our world that he actually started getting a body. He learned about Sonic the Hedgehog, and was right there and then a big fan of the series and it's character, Sonic. He used his dark powers to copy Sonic's appearance and make it his own (like Mephiles the Dark did in Sonic the Hedgehog), and even when he gained this new form, this creature was something that can only be described as pure evil, this is because he had a monstrous personality: He thought that everything belonged to him and him alone, and as such he gained a childish attitude thinking all intelligent creatures in our world (Namely humans) were to be his playthings for all eternity. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A normally, Unknown while pulling beings into his realm | At least Low 2-C Name: Sonic.exe Origin: Sonic.exe Crepypasta (Originally known as Sonic.avi) Gender: Refered to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown, refered by himself as god Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal, Data Manipulation, Can influence those with some form of evil in their hearts, Immortality (Type 9), Can temporaly leave his world and pull beings into his realm, Possibly Dream Manipulation (Assuming he was the one who caused Tom to have nightmares) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (Can steal souls and trap them into vessels resembling Sonic Characters), Existence Erasure, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Teleportation Attack Potency: Plane level normally (Unable to leave his world is represented as a videogame and enter the real one without the right conditions), Unknown while pulling beings into his realm (At very least should be able to overpower regular humans) | At least Universe level+ (Created his own world and can completely alter the very reality of it) Speed: N/A, Unknown while pulling beings into his realm | Likely Omnipresent Lifting Strength: N/A, Unknown while pulling beings into his realm | Immeasurable Striking Strength: N/A | Universal+ Durability: N/A (Is completly outside of the real world and unafected by anything happening in it), Unknown while pulling beings into his realm | Likely Universe level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Sonic.exe game disk | His slaves Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Since he doesn't truly belong in our world, the amount of time he can be in it is really limited. Destroying his game disk negates most of his powers, though he can still influence those with some form of evil in their heart to make another | Childish attitude Key: Real world | In his realm Note: Before making any edit to this page, read this Others Notable Victories: Sonic.EXE (Creepypasta) Sonic.EXE's profile (Both were low 2-C) Notable Losses: RED (Creepypasta) RED’s Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Users Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Data Manipulation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Mind Users Category:Unknown Tier